Warmer Days
by RobotKat
Summary: Shinobu goes out window shopping on Valentine's Day. Short and lighthearted, GotohxShinobu.


The convenience store window was almost stuffed with ribbons, enormous cardboard hearts and push animals. From every angle was something red glowing or sparkling, all under a placard that exclaimed, "Get that special someone a Valentine's Day gift!"

The off-duty Shinobu Nagumo switched the shopping bag in her left hand to the right. She had been staring at the window for two minutes now, the only emotion going through her being mild confusion. Valentine's Day was never important to her, at least, it hadn't been since Tsuge had been around. He twice bought her some sort of chocolate, despite her insistence that it was just a commercial American holiday. That had been years ago…in the present, the only thing the holiday had brought her were observations of how the entire mall would turn pink and red.

She turned to the street, still waiting for the bus. February's weather had been very mild, with half-melted snow coating the roads. It was warm enough for Shinobu to wear jeans, a blouse, and a flannel shirt without any irritation.

"Come on," she murmured, staring up the street. The only things she could see were a truck turning, and a Labor; perhaps a street cleaner. The bus was coming late again.

Some little girl and her mother were walking up the street, heading towards the convenience store or the bus shelter. The girl was hopping up and down, pointing at an enormous bear in the window. Behind the bear were the hurried silhouettes of men picking at the gift shelves.

"Mom! Mom!" The girl exclaimed. "The bear! Can you get it for me?"

"It's too expensive," the woman replied. "Maybe we'll get a smaller one…"

And the two changed their course into the store, the girl shrieking in approval. Shinobu smiled at them; she and her mother had been much like that decades ago.

She decided on a whim to go buy chocolate; it was likely that nothing was left, but if there were, her mother would certainly be getting them.

Shinobu walked to the entrance and prepared to turn into the entrance, but then a tall male figure in a black overcoat rushed out into the street. Their shoulders collided lightly.

"Oh. I'm worry, ma'am…" The man said, his voice familiar. She turned to give him a look of mild disappointment, but stopped.

"Gotoh?"

Kiichi Gotoh stood behind her, looking around awkwardly. Not once dropping his expression of perennial lethargy, he hurriedly hid his shopping bag behind his back.

"Er…good afternoon, Shinobu." He took a step back. "What are you up to?"

"Probably the same thing you are. Now, what's that?" She tried to look behind him. "You act like you've got a bomb…"

He moved the bag further out of her vision. "It's nothing, really."

Shinobu moved back. "Commander, you're lying."

He smiled weakly. "Yes I am."

"And not very well," she added.

"So, um…" Gotoh relaxed, studying her appearance. "Have you got time right now? We could go for drinks…"

"I have to get the bus soon. And you know I try not to drink, Gotoh."

"That's right!" His hand went to his collar, adjusting it. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable…"

"Actually, no. I've been waiting alone for six minutes, and it's good to talk to a friend."

She glanced at the street. As she did, she barely missed Gotoh's reaction; he looked stunned for a moment, mouthing the word 'friend' to himself. When Shinobu looked back at him, he looked vaguely satisfied.

"Is it coming?" He asked, referring to the bus.

"It's up the block…" Shinobu looked at him for a moment. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Me? No…"

She smiled. "I'll see you on Monday, Gotoh."

"Right."

The bus was nearing their spot on the street, and Shinobu walked back to the bus shelter. Something in Gotoh seemed to break, and he rushed after her.

"Wait! Shinobu, I…" He pulled something from the bag. "…I got you something."

She turned back. Gotoh was poised forward, straight-faced, a large heart-shaped box of chocolates in his hand.

"H…happy Valentine's Day," he finally managed to say.

"Gotoh…" She took the box, looking at it in shock. "…Gotoh, you didn't have to."

He cleared his throat nervously, then added, "You deserved it."

Shinobu looked at him blankly for a moment, and then gingerly drew the box up to her chest. "…Thank you, Gotoh."

"It's no problem, I just thought—"

Gotoh was interrupted by the sudden kiss on his right cheek, and he tried to focus on the woman before him. Shinobu merely smiled, putting the chocolates under her arm.

"I'll see you on Monday, Gotoh."

"Yes I will," he said with a faint laugh. The bus was pulling up to the stop, prompting Shinobu to quietly get on. It took off suddenly, and regardless of whether or not Shinobu was near a window, Gotoh waved.

He must have watched after the bus for a while, because shortly after, another one stopped before him and assumed he was getting on. Gotoh turned back to the street and headed back towards his apartment.

The chocolate took a large segment out of Gotoh's spending money for the next two weeks, and he had planned to leave it on Shinobu's desk before she returned to work. But there was the lingering possibility that it would've melted under the window and she would've thrown it out, or that she would've been offended and thrown it out again. As much as he had prepared himself for either one, neither one came true somehow.

_What if she's just humouring me,_ he thought, _and she'll throw it out at home? But, she wouldn't have kissed me if she weren't serious…_

The feeling of sheer glee filled his body, a faint smile appearing on his usually deadpan face. He felt like he could just go home now and sleep stresslessly until Monday.

The palm of Gotoh's hand went to his cheek for a moment. _Things are going just fine,_ he thought.


End file.
